


二寸玫瑰

by Luruyuan408



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luruyuan408/pseuds/Luruyuan408





	二寸玫瑰

# 二寸玫瑰

嫖客当然不叫嫖客，阿白的真名也不是阿白。但是嫖客的确是个嫖客，阿白也的确是阿白的一个名字。

嫖客从一开始就知道阿白是个婊子。婊子大抵都一样，瞄准的不是嫖客胯下那二两肉就是他们兜里的人民币，也许他们的生活组成部分全是赤裸裸的，银货两讫的欲望，露骨且肮脏。那群婊子为此搔首弄姿，一摇三摆地站在街边，衣着暴露，像是生怕别人看不出自己是只下贱的鸡，然而阿白与其他人相比又有些特殊。  
他认识阿白是在一个月亮很圆的晚上，那夜很亮，很亮的夜晚也许会让人丧失一些欲望，整条街区大概就是因此而变得破天荒的安静，嫖客正巧喜爱安静，于是他难得推开卧室里面向街道的那扇窗——阿白就站在嫖客一眼就能看到的地方——他是个留着胡子的男人，身材瘦长。他斜斜倚着一道电线杆，嘴里若隐若现的闪着一星橘色的火光，最简单不过的白衬衫穿在他身上也变了朴素纯洁的味道，因为他将领口的扣子解开了三颗，毫不客气地露出一大片胸膛。他的腿立的很舒展，穿着皮鞋的脚偶尔随着烟灰掉落而蹭蹭地面，更多的时候他的脚只是安静的放在原地，端着一派架势，带着本应与他男性身体不符的风情作态。  
嫖客偶然推开的这扇窗户像是特意为阿白设置的取景框，阿白也堪称一个偶然入镜却十分尽职的模特，他靠着那根电线杆站了很久，嫖客默默地看着他，看着他缓慢地将一根长烟缱绻地抽完：阿白抽烟的姿势很妙，他会弯着一条手臂，将那根闪着火星的长烟松松夹在两指之间，这个动作会显出他手掌的骨感来。而他的另一只手臂则会搭在身体相反一侧，撑着那条夹着烟嘴的胳膊。在嫖客的潜意识里，这个姿势相对于冷硬的男人，显然更适合穿着裹身旗袍，化着浓艳妆容，风尘又性感的女人。然而阿白做出这样的姿态却一丝都不违和，他甚至能够比大众认知里最为柔软的女人更加自如地通过这个动作来展现自己——  
阿白半仰起头，他的脖颈因此拉长，喉结突出，筋腱凸显，锁骨凹进一点，是一副很伶仃纤细的样子。他幽幽吐出一口青白的烟，眼神终于在这时移向了嫖客。阿白的眼神是亮的，在月色下看就像带着水光，是充满诱惑的，可是飘飘而上的那股过肺的烟雾模糊了他的面容和嫖客的视线，而这种面纱般的阻遮的确要比直接的对视更加撩人。阿白的目光只在嫖客身上停留了一瞬，但嫖客是个聪明且识趣儿的人，因此他捕捉到了阿白用眼神送来的暗示。  
嫖客不急不缓地关上了窗户，阿白不动声色地瞧着那扇窗里的人将玻璃抽合。他的烟已经烧完了，指间只堪堪剩着一点烟屁股，暖乎乎地灼着手指关节。阿白低下头，随手将烟屁股丢在地上，光亮的皮鞋毫不留情地碾灭最后一星火光，安静的街区似乎只剩他一人，似乎只有皮鞋蹭地的“嚓嚓”声与他为伴。  
有一阵风吹过。阿白靠着电线杆，仰头叹息一声，很轻，仅仅是气音，于是稍纵即逝。而就在风停的一瞬，他听见了“嗒嗒”的脚步声。阿白微微侧过脑袋，勾起嘴唇，对脚步声的主人笑了。  
嫖客走到阿白身前，阿白比他稍稍矮些，阿白于是保持着歪着头的姿势看着他。两人半晌无话。  
嫖客其人对于言语不讷不敏，但他在此之前却也毫无开口搭讪的经验，他站在阿白面前，宛如面对暗巷流莺的青涩少年，他像是什么都不想说，又像是不知该说些什么，于是阿白堪称善解人意地打破了沉默。  
阿白的声音略沉，尾音带些不易察觉的沙哑，这也许是因为那根烟。阿白毫不顾忌的打量着嫖客，嘴里说道：“我以为你会招手让我上去呢。”  
的确是该这样对婊子的。召之即来，挥之即去，付出金钱，享受性爱。  
嫖客吐出口气，他的模样是英俊的，面容沉静，他的目光也是如此，语气仍然同样。他说：“我从来不带人回家过夜。”  
阿白挑挑眉，耸耸肩，他突然伸手抚向嫖客的肩颈处，嫖客对于阿白的动作没有抗拒，只动了动眼皮，视线跟着阿白的手掌偏移，他没有躲开。阿白将嫖客折进一点的领子抚平，然后说道：“好吧，无所谓。那去我那儿？”  
嫖客摇摇头，他一双很深邃的眼眸中映着阿白有些戏谑的脸，于是他微微皱起眉毛，回答：“不，去宾馆。”  
这是很随意的一个小旅馆，店面很小，过道昏暗，灯光亦不明亮。坐在前台的是个打着瞌睡的小弟，他面前的桌子上放着一个收音机，里面在播萧亚轩。嫖客站在台前，手指敲敲桌面，小弟醒来，眨巴着迷蒙的眼睛，一只手摁倒收音机，另一手习惯性地直接伸向嫖客朝他要身份证。嫖客没给，反而徐徐开口道：“没带身份证，直接给押金可以吗？”小弟挠挠头，又扭头看看一身风情跟在嫖客身后的阿白，问他：“那你带身份证没有？”阿白似笑非笑的摇摇头，他向前走几步，半身倚到前台桌上，胸膛大咧咧地露出白花花一片。嫖客皱着眉头，目光下意识扫过阿白胸前皮肤，而后收回视线，再也不看他。  
阿白被一圈修剪细致的胡须围起来的红唇勾起，他像是故意捏着嗓子，装作骚情地向旅馆小弟讨娇。他说：“小兄弟，别难为我们啦，”阿白朝小弟眨眨眼，“没带身份证就不让做爱了吗？不行呀，通通人情吧。”  
旅馆小弟一副被阿白的说词吓住的模样，显然他没想到会听见如此直白的话。嫖客依旧一副平静的表情，像是阿白的一切话语、动作、反应，都在他意料之中。他反应也很快，借着阿白的话，直接从兜里掏出三百现金，手掌平移朝小弟推了过去。  
小弟懵懂着接过，而后从身后墙上随意摸了一把钥匙递给了嫖客。  
房间在二楼，楼道狭窄，楼梯也很陡，嫖客总是走在前面，阿白沉默地跟在他身后。开门的时候两人离得已经很近，嫖客能感觉到阿白身上融融的热气儿从背后传来。  
这其实是嫖客第一次与男妓共度一夜情。他们早在街边就谈好了价钱——阿白没有想象中那么贵，但也比他一般的同行要价高些，嫖客并不拮据，他负担得起，并且不觉过分。这简直是最理想不过的一位顾主，英俊且慷慨，如果床上功夫再好点儿，那就堪称完美。  
阿白跟在嫖客背后走进房间，在电灯亮起的一刹那，阿白便从身后环抱住嫖客的身体，他毫不扭捏的直接亲吻嫖客的耳朵，但这个动作却招来了嫖客的反抗。  
“不许亲我，”嫖客斥责人的时候声音也是平稳的，“手也放开。”  
阿白闻言嗤笑一声，但他确实听话地放开了嫖客，而后他转了个圈，大敞着身体坐在床边，问嫖客道：“你是不是有洁癖呀？本来还想问你是喜欢我洗干净，还是不洗澡直接来，但是现在瞧你这样儿，”阿白撇撇嘴，“我还是去洗干净吧。”  
阿白说着就要起身，但嫖客却意料之外地叫住了他。嫖客一边解着自己的手表，一边侧头看着坐在床边好整以暇的阿白，他对阿白说“不用洗”，而后他像是报复阿白说自己有洁癖似的，沉默一会儿后才终于垂眉敛目地说出算是过分的一句话：“婊子就要脏着操。”  
阿白听到这句话却不生气，反而很兴奋的样子，他颀长瘦削的身体面对嫖客顺服地打开，那件白色的衬衣领口被阿白的动作扯的更加大敞。嫖客之前在家已经洗过了澡，就算没有，想必阿白也没有资格嫌弃，或者阿白才不会在乎。嫖客脱下自己的衣服，而后一板一眼的叠好放在椅子上。阿白在他叠衣服的这段时间里早把自己脱得赤条条，他侧躺在床上，一只手臂撑着自己的脑袋，他双腿并拢，赤裸的身体被旅馆重复洗涤多次的发黄的床单对比出稚嫩的洁白，粗糙木质的床头板与墙上龟裂的脏色墙皮营造出一种浅显的廉价感，这让阿白看上去的确像是个低贱的婊子。  
“唉，我不该和你上床的，”阿白看着嫖客忽然说道，他的声音放的很哑很沉，尾音飘飘的带上一丝气音儿，“我后悔了。你好像很没情趣，我都觉得你可能硬不起来。”  
嫖客不搭理他，只是径自走向阿白身边，他抬腿迈步上了床，腿间的性器分量让阿白情不自禁的挑了挑眉。嫖客坐在了阿白身边，他的面容的确英俊逼人，除开高挺的鼻梁外，当嫖客的那双眼睛垂下眼帘的时候，总会令人觉得它们该饱含深情——阿白也不能免俗的这么想了——但当嫖客的目光再次投到阿白身上的时候，他便知道了这种想法原来是种错觉。嫖客看着阿白，眼眸中并不带情，却也算不上无情，但那种并不打算隐藏的距离感却使阿白很受用：他很爱这种眼神，仿佛自己只是一个物件，毫无人格的接受买主的打量，待价而沽。  
阿白腿间的那根阴茎因为嫖客的目光半挺，这是挺没有出息的一个表现。嫖客敏锐的察觉到了阿白的生理变化，于是他歪头抿唇，眼睛一眯，下巴一扬，算是向阿白讨回刚刚尚未反驳的那句亏。  
“我对你做了什么吗？”嫖客问道，“你硬的很快。”  
阿白闻言笑了两声，他不去掩饰自己性器的反应，反而大咧咧的伸手去给自己手淫。他回答嫖客的问题，他说：“出来卖的就是这样呀，你一个眼神就可以让我发骚…这样不好吗？”  
“挺好的。”嫖客对阿白的下流话无动于衷似的，他指指自己下身，又开口命令阿白：“出来卖的要有点自觉——你不是也好奇我能不能硬起来吗？”  
阿白手指摸摸自己的胡子，而后他撑起身来，头颅放在嫖客腿间，一张红厚的嘴唇微微张开，像是在丈量那根阴茎的尺寸，好知道自己要把嘴张得多大才能将它一口含进，阿白口腔里的暖流吹动嫖客的几根体毛，嫖客觉得很痒，腿间也因此敏感地一跳。他低下头颅认真去瞧阿白，阿白察觉到他的眼神，于是红舌一吐，故作姿态的先沿着自己唇边晶亮亮地舔了一圈，是摆明了一副很诱惑的模样。  
“便宜你啦，”阿白飞快地说了一句，“我很少给人做这个的。”  
嫖客不语，阿白也不需要他回答。阿白一只手先温柔抚上那根尚且疲软的物什，随意撸动几下，权当打过招呼，随后他便将头颅送上去，阿白口腔热暖，唾液很黏，简直是天生适合为男人口交的名器。他腮帮子被嫖客硬起的阴茎戳出一个鼓包来，偏生阿白还故意嗦吮那根肉，嘴中发出黏腻嘬声，他眼目睁圆，眸中泪色潋滟，红唇被撑得大开，他缓慢将性器吞进至根部，又缓慢地吐出，好让嫖客尽情欣赏透浸过他口水而湿润晶亮的物器，与贴附在茎身上的那条薄而肉红的舌头。  
阿白明显擅长这个——他从不抱怨，不管是嫖客自顾自强硬地深喉还是不问他感受蛮横地抽插，他都是一副低眉顺眼地驯服样子，他大概心里清楚的很，什么态度能够让男人更加情欲上头。而这对嫖客来说是很美的一幅画面，阿白后脑生的很好，鼓圆饱满，嫖客的手掌陷进他的发丝里，掌心痒痒地贴着阿白的脑勺，这个动作很方便他施力，很方便嫖客面不改色的为难阿白。  
阿白深深含着那根阴茎，他闭上了眼睛，眼皮颤个不停，这表明他很难捱。嫖客察觉到了阿白的难受，于是他仰起头“呼呼”地喘了几声，嫖客的下身被伺候的很好，因此他也算是大发慈悲般地放过了阿白的嘴。  
“怎么样，可以吗？”嫖客摸摸阿白的头颅，他简短地问了一句，随后又补上：“觉得够硬了就停吧。”  
阿白闻言，舌头当即停止了对口中那根物件的包覆，他缓慢抬起头来，黏糯的舌尖离开阴茎头部时拉出一条银色的涎水丝，随后那道银丝便随着阿白下意识舔唇的动作而拉断了。“怎么样？”阿白揉揉腮帮子，不甘示弱地开了口，他问嫖客：“我的技术可以吧？”  
嫖客无奈叹口气，他手掌推推阿白单薄的胸膛，阿白顺势平躺下去，嫖客双手熟稔地爱抚起他的身体，嘴里还评论阿白说“你倒是不肯吃亏”。阿白听闻便咧唇笑起来，说了句：“是呀。我只吃屌，不吃亏的。”说完，他就配合地弓起身体任那双手去抚摸。阿白的身体很瘦，没几两肉，一片胸膛更是轻而易举就能硌出肋骨印儿来，上面零星生着几颗痣，两圈小小的乳晕与两粒瑟瑟的乳头都是很浅的棕粉色，随着阿白逐渐加粗的呼吸而上下颤动着。  
嫖客的手掌很大，像是能够将阿白的身体整个囫囵掐住，他的手心里有一层薄薄的茧子，这层茧子微微发硬，磨得阿白很痒，于是阿白不自禁地在嫖客手掌里挣动。他的腰肢纤细，扭动时胯骨顶着那层白皙发粉的皮，伶仃地凸显出来。阿白嘴里暧昧的喘叫，嫖客耳朵里听着那几句语调飘摇的啊呀软叹，心里就像是被千百只小爪子轻轻的挠，好痒，又麻得不行。阿白在这时忽然抬起条腿，同样是细瘦的骨骼与贴服的肌肉皮肤，膝盖稍稍曲起，线条平滑的小腿带着脚掌直接踩在嫖客光裸的左肩上。嫖客侧目去看肩膀上的那条瘦长的脚丫，目光顺着鼓出的踝骨一路向上，他左手也顺势抚摸起阿白的腿，从小腿开始。嫖客握住阿白的曲起的膝盖骨，他另一手爱抚其他部位的动作不停，但头颅微侧，竟是在阿白的踝骨上亲了一口。  
阿白因为这个亲吻而敏感地颤抖了一瞬。他躺在床上仰视嫖客，嫖客是个眉眼中常带些忧郁的男人，这种气质使他的面容在阿白看来更加英俊。而就是这样英俊的一个男人，此时正以无限温柔的态度亲吻自己的脚踝——即便温柔满分真假，但嫖客的这种态度确实使阿白有了种不真实感，于是阿白慌乱地再次挣动起来，他抽回了自己踩在嫖客肩上的腿，而后他干脆地打断嫖客的整套爱抚动作——阿白分开两条大腿，一只手臂很乖巧地抱着腿根，另一只手伸向自己臀间，直截了当的开始给那儿做起了扩张，他骨节分明的白色手指夹进嘟嘟红肉儿里，嘴里还招呼着嫖客：“好了，别，别玩其他的了，直接来呀…”  
嫖客看着阿白如此主动却直白的，却有些没头没脑地做着这事儿，他虽有些不解，却还是被阿白的动作勾起了再一层的火。  
避孕套是薄薄一层的橡胶，阿白仰面喘息着，等待着嫖客将那个橡胶圈套进阴茎，而后操自己。他一动不动地抱着大腿，臀缝因此夹着，嫖客准备完毕之后便伸手探进阿白的臀间，他的手指有些凉，上头沾着套子里的润滑液，而阿白的那张小口是热的，软的，紧致却也逼仄的，因此嫖客从触碰到阿白的那一刻起便开始觉得暖。阿白察觉到手指的试探，所以更加分开大腿，他的屁股离嫖客的身体更近，像是已经迫不及待的开始扭腰摆臀讨好性事中的主导者，以期被好好疼爱。  
“进来吧…”阿白闷闷地说。嫖客“嗯”了一声，随后他双手就强硬掐住阿白积了些肉的白嫩腿根，阿白急急喘息几口，沙哑柔软的“啊啊”叫声从他的口中漏出，他几乎被嫖客的一双手掌倒提起来，后脑在床上摇晃磨蹭几个来回，黑发散开，光洁的额头被盖住，只稍稍留出一双含着泪色的眼，他咬着嘴唇，牙齿是洁白的一点，在嫖客眼中显出不甚明显的稚嫩样子来。阿白这会儿不用再自己抱着腿，他空出来的双手自觉地掰着自己的臀瓣，这是副下流姿态，但很明显的，嫖客十分受用。  
胀热如硬铁的可观阴茎抵在阿白臀间的那张小小的殷红穴口，在进入之前，嫖客朝阿白俯身，他压低了声音在阿白耳边问：“让你疼一点儿，好吗？”阿白用力地咬着自己的嘴唇，他扭着腰，按捺不住地点头。他是喜欢疼痛的，或者说相比柔情如水般满溢的性，他更爱疯狂的热辣的交媾，谁也不必顾及谁，搏命一般的狠实冲撞最好能让他大脑放空，甚至被操坏也没关系，因为温柔是阿白在性事里最不需要的垃圾——更何况阿白自认很耐操，他没这么容易就坏掉。阿白就是这样的一个婊子，嫖客的表现也很让他满意。  
窄小的腔道被嫖客那根足够拿来自满的阴茎毫不客气的，生硬的鞭挞过去，每一条肉乎的褶皱像是都被碾平个遍，阿白肠道里并不很湿，热烫的摩擦使他不受控制地叫喊出声。疼，是疼的，但这疼痛又是能够带来愉悦的。嫖客挺动着腰，直直将自己送进阿白身体的最深处，那儿像是道幼儿的喉口，极窄又极韧，嫖客性器的头部强势地去冲撞攻占，阿白受不了这个，疼痛的粗砺感使他昏头，他开始担心自己的肠腔会被生生操成嫖客阴茎的形状，也许以后他再也不能用这幅身体去包容其他人——嫖客到达了阿白的尽头，那儿是很干净的，以前似乎从未被人染指过，嫖客是第一个。这也许相当于阿白的处女膜，这是象征。但说起来也可笑，阿白竟因为嫖客进的极深而有了臣服的雏鸟情节，或者说是斯德哥尔摩，因为嫖客真的顶的好深，真的让他好疼。  
“…不，不要了，”阿白慌乱地开口，他胡乱叫着嫖客，向他恳求道：“哥，别再深了…我，我害怕…”  
嫖客不理他，好像觉得下身还可以再进一些似的，于是他猛地挺身，这下逼出阿白的一声哀惨的哭叫。嫖客听见了这声如同幼鸟折翼般的恸鸣，于是他停下动作，他松开一只掐住阿白腿根的手，阿白的腿随即软软下落，砸在床上，闷而实的一声。嫖客那只手去抚阿白的一边脸颊，阿白脸上也没什么肉，触手温热，肌肤光滑，下颌骨是硬的，嘴边胡须有些扎手，只有两片嘴唇含着一团柔软。阿白在嫖客手掌抚上自己脸庞之后便开始情不自禁的流泪，嫖客见状皱起了眉，他面目间的忧郁似乎蓦然就成了薄情。  
“哭什么？”嫖客问他，“我还以为你本事挺大的呢。”  
阿白还在适应体内那根不讲理的硕大物什，他流着泪，手掌总想去护着自己的小腹，他无意识地叫唤，声调糯软，混着沙沙哑意，他想向嫖客讨个痛快，嘴里断断续续地求着：“哥，哥哥…我本事没你屌大呀…别，别顶了…”  
嫖客拇指蹭掉阿白眼泪，他帮着阿白摸摸肚子，随后下身就撤了出来，如同赦免了阿白的淫罪。阿白在这时顿觉呼吸通畅，他闭起眼睛换了口气，手指顺抚自己胸膛，指尖夹带私货，又揉揉自己乳丁，这才觉得舒服许多。嫖客见他放松，于是开始轻轻浅浅地挺动下体，粗硬热烫的茎身剌过阿白藏在肠壁褶皱间的敏感带，富有律动感的摩擦使阿白转瞬忘记刚刚的难过，他又开始空虚，身下的小口嘟着圈儿熟红的匝肉，有意识的，依依不舍的挽留每一次后撤的阴茎，又下流熟练的，门户大敞的欢迎新一轮的挺刺。  
“这样舒服吗？”嫖客捏着阿白胸前乳粒，问道：“你夹得我好紧，是不是舒服了？”  
阿白脖颈拉长，正意乱情迷地叫着床，他发丝被两人交媾的汗气打湿，成了绺贴在面颊上，颧骨处的皮肤也是一片色情的红润。他舌头探出唇外，肉软地露出一点尖儿来，完全是一副虽然贪食却也被喂得饱饱的餍足表情。他听见嫖客问话，于是更加尽情地叫喊几声，音调孟浪，权当用叫床回了嫖客的话。嫖客嗤笑一声，他向前倾身，离阿白很近，两人头颅几乎贴在一起，嫖客闻见了阿白头发里的香波味道，觉得好像有点熟悉，也许他俩用的同一款洗发露也说不定，但这不重要。嫖客伸手，堪称轻蔑地拍了拍阿白的脸，他叱了一句：“果然是个婊子，记吃不记打。”  
之后嫖客在接下来的交媾里不再留情，阿白也被他操开，就算再次进到最深，阿白也只是捂着小腹哼哼几声。他的眼神有些茫然，快感犹如过江之鲫，将他的身体神智穿打个透。阿白闭上眼睛，不再动脑，不再思考，完全的放空身体，任由嫖客予取予求。他将自己变成一艘单薄的细船，嫖客尽数给予他汹涌湍急的快乐暗流，他便随着他上下浮动，这是最简单不过的一件事儿，也是最快乐不过的一件事儿了。  
嫖客射在了阿白身体中的橡胶套子里，阿白射在了嫖客带着茧子的潮湿掌心里。结束性事的两人同时呼喘口气，而喘息结束之后两人才听见了彼此的心跳声，频率并不合，毕竟两颗器官在两幅胸腔里各跳各的，但心脏跳动时发出的声音是世人皆同的，“咚咚”地回响在旅馆简陋的小房间里。嫖客可能处在贤者时间里，他一言不发地放开阿白汗津津的身体，一言不发地径自下床去洗澡。阿白也一言不发地看着嫖客，一言不发地伸手去床头柜够自己的烟。他从扁扁的烟盒里抽出一支，手臂还带些颤地将烟嘴叼在自己嘴里，并不点燃，只是叼着，烟身中尼古丁的浅淡气味勾住阿白的舌尖，他认为这是很适合性事后的味道。  
阿白没在旅馆过夜。当嫖客湿着头发走出浴室的时候，发现阿白嘴里叼着根未燃的烟，已经穿好了衣服。他这时将衣服穿的很规整，白衬衣的扣子很老实地扣到了最上头，这使得他一眼看上去是个很贵气的男人，但嫖客心里再清楚不过——阿白这幅样子只是得体的衣裳包装出的假象——他屁股中间那张嘴也许都还没合上呢。阿白见嫖客出来，对他挑挑眉，他不再是刚才面对前台小弟时的那副轻浮样子，也不再是之前勾引嫖客的那副风情作态，他最后妥帖地掖好裤腰，踱步走到嫖客面前，头发没有再梳上去，只是很随意的将发丝拨在额前，挡着眉毛，露出一双眼睛看着嫖客。  
“很愉快的一次，你真的很棒。也许我明天做梦还会想起你，”阿白拍拍嫖客的肩膀笑了起来，像是他所说的是很正儿八经的夸奖。“不过我得先走啦——我不在外头过夜。再见啦。”阿白说着，脚步越过嫖客就要离开。嫖客不言不语，并不理会阿白的告别词，他只是一下一下擦着头发，同时侧目看着阿白腰肢收窄的背影开门离开。

这是嫖客和阿白的第一个夜晚。而在这个夜晚过后，嫖客便想将今夜体验过的诱与性都有意的尽量忘记掉。他的生活好似回到了正轨，很圆很亮的月大概三十天才会露一次面，而很安静的街区更是难得一见。嫖客很久没在晚上打开过卧室里面向马路的那扇窗，没有了袅妙模特的入镜便也没了将它比喻成取景框的意义，路边站街的婊子还是那几个浓妆艳抹的熟面孔，可嫖客却不打算再做个嫖客了——直到他再次见到阿白。

嫖客坐在椅子上，面对画架，他表情认真，手中画笔不停，姿势与平常无异——他自称是个业余画家，绘画于他来说只是打发生活的一个消遣，他喜欢画人物，尤其喜欢对着身边的女妓为她们画像。画家毋庸置疑是个英俊的男人，他眉目间浅淡的忧郁是很令人心醉的，妓女们也同样明里暗里地对画家表现出谄媚的神往态度，她们挖空心思地想被画家用颜色抹上画纸，因此画家从不缺模特儿。但自从那晚与阿白分别后，画家便再也不想对着只能散发出低级的，乃至冲撞人鼻腔的香水味道的妓女画像了——他更想画出一个阿白，但他画不出，遭遇瓶颈一般，一幅画卡在中途，他这几天因此心情也不大好。  
尽管阿白也是个普遍意义上的婊子，但他也的确是来自上帝的高级造物，这让他与其他人有了本质上的不同。画家的感官天生敏锐，比如他能够精准地捕捉到那晚阿白在青白烟雾中邀请的一眼，比如他能够一语命中阿白的性癖，给他助兴的疼痛，比如他能够在腥热的性爱中辨别阿白的发香，并且分析出了两人也许在用同一个牌子。这些种种不自觉地就会浮现在画家的脑子里，让他有意忘记阿白的努力全变成了无用功。有意的忘记大概从一开始就是个悖论，而阿白却刚好在画家意识到这是个悖论的时候再次出场了。  
画家再见到阿白是在个白天，初秋多风，天空难得很蓝，是个怡人的晴日。画家的家门难得被人敲响，他走去开门，门外却露出阿白的那张脸庞，画家着实有些意外，但他神色淡淡早成了习惯，于是他只是站在门口，打量着阿白，等他先开口寒暄。阿白把胡子刮掉了，唇边只剩了薄薄一层青色的胡茬，他的头发还是放下的造型，这个造型让他的年龄看起来比当时初见小了几岁。他穿的也很随意，不过却很保暖，不过刚刚进了秋天，很多人还穿着短袖对抗秋老虎，他就已然披上了一件格子花纹的薄褂，好像很怕风，又很怕冷。  
阿白见到画家时也是吃了一惊的表情，不过随即他便恢复常态，他对着面前人眨眨眼睛，而后一副探头探脑往画家身后看的样子让画家微微皱起了眉。  
阿白察觉到画家些许不悦的表情时便收起好奇，站直了身体。他又眨眨眼睛，嘴唇略略笑开，他问画家道：“你…你就是那个会纹身的画家呀？”  
画家点点头。他大学时候去过纹身店打工，会这活儿却不算专业，平常也只有些妓女做完模特儿后，才会求着画家给她在身上纹些可以招徕客人的骚情图样，可能粗糙的纹身更能显出妓女的下贱，有的人可能相比精致来说更吃这一套……不过这也只是可能。有人要求，阿白就会纹，仅此而已。  
“哦…”阿白鼓鼓腮帮子，这个动作令他模样更加幼齿一些，他抠抠衣角，鞋底踏踏门口地砖，出口的语气近乎撒娇，他对画家说：“我也想纹身，找你纹好不好呀？”  
画家沉默两秒，侧身让他进门了。  
阿白进门之后就跳脱许多，他好像有些自来熟——虽然他和画家之间已经做过了最亲密的事儿——但是画家心里却还没有将阿白列入自己的熟人列表。阿白跟着画家走进了他的画室，里面油彩味道很重，阿白嗅嗅两下，发出鼻腔吸气的声音，画家听见，于是转头对阿白说：“觉得呛你就先出去。”阿白乐呵呵地摇头，他又深呼吸一口，带着笑声儿地回答画家道：“我还挺喜欢这味儿的——哎，那是你的画儿吗，我能看看你画的什么吗？”  
画家随他去了，自己只专心准备着纹身工具，阿白看画家默认，于是赶紧跑到画架前去看画家的大作：整幅画面的基调是黑色的，调色讲究，并不是实实一团死黑，能看出空间与朦胧感。画家只在画面中间用亮色颜料打了一缕光，用它来隔开了夜色。一个人站在光与暗的中线，一半身体没入黑暗，一点橘色星火艳妙地点缀在侧，一丝青白香烟从火光旁袅袅而上，而这个人的另一半身体因为露在光里，因此色彩明艳，能看出那人的穿着是白衬衫与黑色的裤子皮鞋，他肩膀上镀着层银白月色，可惜画儿还没画完，这人的脸孔还是一片空白——但这空白已经对画中人物身份的隐藏毫无助益——阿白只一眼就看出了画中人就是自己，也只一眼就看出了画家所呈现在画布上的场景。但他并没有出声询问画家，反而他不动声色，像是过眼就算，画中人也与他无关。  
阿白手指轻轻摸过画布一角，那儿的颜料上的很厚，还没有完全干掉，被阿白指尖蹭过，深黑的颜色就黏黏地粘在上面。  
画家在这时招呼阿白过去，阿白立即便走去画家身边。画家问他：“想纹什么？纹哪儿？皮薄的地方会更疼点，”他看阿白一眼，又僵硬的补充一句：“我技术没那么好，可能纹哪儿都会疼。”  
阿白闻言便歪头思考着，一根手指下意识的放进嘴里啃咬。他说：“唔……来之前我就想好要纹什么啦。我相信你的，我不怕疼…但你还是要轻点儿呀…”  
画家动作一滞，阿白的口气太像撒娇，不知他平常跟人说话就是这样儿，还是故意放软声调向自己讨个怕疼的乖。画家喉结上下颤动个来回，手指指阿白身后的一张木板床，说：“先坐着。你要纹哪儿？还要先消毒。”  
阿白一屁股坐上床边，轻飘飘的重量甚至都没把木板床压出响儿来。他垂着头，额前的头发有些长，挡着他的眼。阿白开始脱起他的裤子，画家愣愣地看着，看着阿白将下身脱至光裸，他把裤子和内裤叠好放在一旁，而后屁股后挫，一条腿曲起，一条腿直直敞开，小腿耷拉在床沿，露出腿间光滑的私处。他剃过体毛了。  
“看呆啦？”阿白忍笑一般地打趣画家，“别看啦，你又不是没看过。我要纹这儿——”他手指轻柔划过曲起的那条腿的腿根内侧，“两边都要纹。你说，我在这儿一边纹一朵玫瑰好不好？”阿白问道。  
“你，咳咳，”画家想说什么，但他一开口却是有些干涩的声音，他清清嗓子，继续说道：“你在问我？”  
阿白憋笑的模样很狡黠，他的脸庞上眉眼鼻唇做出近乎天真的表情。他就以这样的表情回答画家道：“是呀。我问你这样好不好看呢。”  
画家又不言语，只盯着阿白看，他眼窝眉骨都很深邃，眼神也是很锐利的，此时的画家就像是只捕猎的鹰隼，他盯着阿白，像是要从阿白身上找到某种破绽。而阿白，他一开始还不惧不怕地与画家对视，可没过一会儿，阿白就败在画家过于直勾勾的眼神里了。  
阿白结结巴巴地开口：“你，你一直，看，看我干什么…”他瑟瑟地收回大开的大腿，两条膝盖可怜巴巴地缩在身前，被他自己的胳膊环抱着。这应该是阿白在示弱了，于是画家扭过身去，“哐当”一声将手里纹身的工具物件摔在桌子上。阿白被响亮的一声吓了一跳，他下意识的“啊”了一声，然后才气鼓鼓地，横眉竖目地问画家：“你干嘛呀！”  
画家将头扭回，两只眼睛锐利不减，他这回回答了阿白——画家拧起两条眉毛，开口的语气是冷冰冰的，带些不易察觉，却又真实存在的嘲讽：“我不给你纹这个，”画家说，“你当婊子上瘾吗？”  
阿白一时语塞，只弱弱挤出一句“关你什么事”，他脸上不知是气是羞，总之通红一片，连带着脖子也发了粉，他抱住双膝的手掌紧紧握成拳，小腿也绷紧，阿白应该是生气了。  
“你是缺钱吗，没有工作吗？”画家继续凉凉地嘲讽阿白，“哦，你有工作。你的工作就是躺在床上，张开大腿对着男人，对吧？”  
“——不是啊。”阿白说道。他深吸口气，话尾因此有些颤抖。他面无表情，只是紧紧地抱着自己，他的脚趾也蜷缩起来，将身下床单蹭的起了褶皱。“…你知道我什么，你凭什么这么说我？”阿白抬头斜斜与画家对视，他的声音没有之前那么沉，因为他提高了些声调，“你凭什么侮辱我，你自己不也是你口中的‘男人’之一吗？”  
画家不再吭声，他本身也不是擅长论战的人，同时他也因为阿白的反抗而清醒许多。是啊，他自己也是自己口中的那些“男人”之一，他自己本身也并不干净，他自己也没能抵挡诱惑，做了嫖客，何况阿白也算是尽职尽责。说一千道一万，阿白和自己又有什么关系呢？画家咬着舌头沉默地想，不过是睡过一次，一人付出身体，一人付出钱财，但最后结局是两个人都爽了，也的确是个愉快的夜晚，那自己又有什么资格指责阿白，嘲讽阿白，侮辱阿白呢？  
画家的确一点都不了解阿白，也许画家知道阿白的敏感带藏在他屁股里的哪个地方，但他还是一点都不了解阿白。露水情缘过后，两人本应再无交集，他一厢情愿地把阿白想成了一个只要付钱就人尽可夫的婊子，又一厢情愿地想要通过刻薄言语去骂醒一个婊子，他的一厢情愿如同词意，从来都是单方面的——画家几乎成了一个恶毒的人了，这是他所没有想到，也不愿意去成为的。  
画家结束了沉默，他向阿白道歉了。他说：“…对不起，”画家低眉敛目，很诚恳地，“对不起。我不知道我为什么会那样说…抱歉，真的很抱歉。”  
阿白将头埋在臂弯里。  
画家自顾自地道过歉之后便缓慢地又扭过身去，他将纹身的工具重新消过毒，又拿在手里，他向阿白走了几步，嘴里轻轻问道：“还要纹吗？我会轻点儿的。就纹你想纹的，我会帮你把那两朵玫瑰画的很好看。好吗？”  
阿白在画家说完之后抬起头来。他将自己的眼睛闷得发红，一张好不容易显出稚嫩的脸受委屈般地皱起，嘴唇嘟着——看来阿白只是天生会撒娇而已。但就在阿白听完画家说的话之后，心下却蓦然觉得自己竟是可悲的，不知画家的话语有什么魔力，也许是画家难得轻柔一次的口气，上床的时候他都很冷漠很凶呢，也许是画家的用词，“轻点儿”和“好吗”，可能这用词儿也是让阿白动摇的原因之一。是的，阿白动摇了。  
他朝着画家摇头，防备的姿态还没收起，他依旧是抱着自己膝盖的姿势。画家不再试图说服阿白了，他只是拿着工具站在阿白面前，静静地，像是尊虽然英俊，却毫无共情能力的雕像。  
阿白慢慢地舒展身子，他伸手将叠好的衣服拿来，长腿一蹬，将它们穿在身上，他一边动作着，一边还对静默的画家说着：“我不纹了，我不让你纹了…”阿白吸吸鼻子，“我去找别人给我纹，你太把自己当回事儿了…”  
画家闻言，几欲张口说些什么，可他喉结滑动几下，却还是什么都没有说。阿白很快穿好了衣服，当他下床要离开，经过画家身边的时候，画家却一把拉住了阿白。  
“松开我！”阿白像是小野兽一样，他朝画家龇出他稚嫩洁白的牙齿恐吓道，“你干嘛！刚才没骂够，现在还要再骂我一次吗？”  
画家听后，触电般松开阿白的手臂，他垂着目光，眨眨眼睛，不去，也可能是不敢看阿白，画家淡淡开口道：“你，你要存一下我的号码吗…以后你有什么事，或者没有合适的纹身师，你都可以再来找我。”  
阿白冷哼一句，没有理会画家的说词，直接径自离开了画家的房间。  
画家在阿白走后才迟来的叹口浊气，他将手里的工具重新置放好，而后他踱步走到自己未完成的画作面前。画中的那人依旧无面，画家看着那人只得再叹口气。他的手指拂过画布的边缘，经过一块尚未干透的深黑颜料。画家收回了手，碾碾手指，他看见一丝黑色的，黏黏的颜料就粘在自己指尖，蹭也蹭不掉了。

大约过了一周左右，天气更加转凉。期间画家出门旅游过一次，只三五天，时间虽短，但好歹算是放松了心情，他回来之后还将家里大扫除了一遍，还没画完的那幅阿白也被他暂时收起，也许这样他就不会再想起那个长而瘦，面容多变，或艳情或跳脱的，说话声尾总带些嗲意的“婊子”，而他自己似乎也就能重新成为一个正常的男人了。

那天晚上有些刮风，男人睡得很早，却被从窗户玻璃上传来的清脆声响吵醒。他以为是刮风时带起了树枝撞上了玻璃，于是他起身，走到玻璃窗前检查详情。一块儿小石头就在这时突然砸上男人的窗，“咚”的一声，令男人也吓了一跳。他伸手把窗户玻璃推开，眼睛只往下一看就看见了那个熟悉的人影。  
是阿白。  
阿白站在男人第一次见到他时他所倚靠的那根电线杆下，他手里明显攥着几颗小小的圆石头，看来砸玻璃的罪魁祸首并不是风。男人站在窗口看着阿白，他看到阿白脚边烟蒂散了一地，有一支还悠悠地飘着最后一缕烟。从烟蒂的数量来看，也不知阿白在这儿到底站了多久。  
阿白见男人从窗户里露了面，于是将手里的石头尽数扔了，零碎的“啪嗒”声之后，阿白张口向男人毫不顾忌地喊到：“走啊，出去开房！”  
阿白一开口，声音扁平，还有些大舌头。男人敏感地察觉到阿白应该是喝过酒了。他发现他真的摸不清阿白这个人，他觉得阿白应该有着至少三种人格：在床上是乖顺的，白天是乖娇的，而在这个夜晚里，阿白又是乖张的。  
“我不去。”男人皱着眉回复道，“你去别处耍酒疯！”  
阿白扯着嗓子：“我没耍酒疯！”  
男人眉间沟壑更深，他觉得这醉鬼真是难搞，与他讲不通道理不说，醉鬼自己还要胡搅蛮缠，着实令人心烦。于是男人不理阿白的强词夺理，转而对他说：“哎，你别再拿石头砸我窗户了，砸坏了要你赔的。”说完，男人便打算关上窗户，而阿白也不知听清没有，但他在男人话音儿落下之后，两只脚就在地上气不忿地踩踩，那只还冒着余烟的蒂嘴被阿白一脚踩断了最后一口气儿，他在原地转了一圈，而后又冲着男人叫道：“你别走！”  
男人合上玻璃的动作一滞，紧接着就又听阿白声音瑟瑟的说：“我好冷啊，风这么大…我在这儿等你半天呢，你一直不出来，我才，我才扔石头的…”  
阿白说的好可怜，就连“又凶又冷漠”的男人都被他的语调说词勾出些心软劲儿了，于是男人又将窗户打开，语气尽量柔和地对阿白说：“我不知道你在等我，我很早就睡了，你等我干什么？还有，我家有门的，你还记得吗？”  
男人说完，看着阿白的反应，他的确像是被风吹怕了，肩膀略微瑟缩起来，垂着脑袋，头顶的发丝被还未停歇的气流左右拨弄着。  
男人见此，无奈叹口气，又对阿白说一句：“你上来吧，我给你开门。”说完，男人便伸手将窗户关上了。  
阿白过了一会儿才走到了男人的门前，男人已经等待多时了，他听见了门口寂静过道里传来的脚步声，他知道这就是阿白，所以他没让阿白等，几乎是下一秒就为阿白开了门。门外的阿白手掌还举着，做出一副准备敲门的样子。  
阿白进门之后，男人便塞给他一杯热水，他指引着阿白坐在沙发上，阿白这时收起了刚刚那副胡搅蛮缠的德行，他坐在男人的沙发上，双手袖子有些长，只露出半张手掌去捧着男人的马克杯，微微闭着眼，小口小口的喝着男人倒的热水，整张脸庞都蒸上了醺然醉意的红。  
男人瞧着阿白这幅模样，他问阿白道：“你喝了多少酒？”  
阿白抬头，一双嘴唇被热水烫的发出浓艳的红，他露出一点舌尖“哈”了口气，然后才慢悠悠地回答道：“我酒量好，喝多少都不会醉的。”  
男人哼了一声。“不会醉？那你怎么大半夜的跑我这儿来撒疯？”  
“哦哦。”阿白闻言，像是想起来这次的目的似的，他放下手中捧着的杯子，然后眼睛看向男人，表情已经不太清明，是一眼就能看出的染了醉意，只是他偏要嘴硬。  
“我是为了——”阿白拖长声音，“——要和你做。”他说，“我要和你做，做爱。”  
男人在听到阿白说出“做”这个字眼之后便变了表情，他又将浓黑的眉毛狠狠皱起，眼神时隔已久的重带锐利，他瞪着已然开始在沙发上轻轻哼起歌儿的阿白，狠狠地瞪着，像是在看一块扶不上墙的烂泥巴，也像是在看一块只会交媾，毫无用处的肉块儿。  
“我不和你做爱。”男人强耐着不悦开口道，“我不会再和你上床了，你去找别人吧。除了我，随便你找谁。你喝完水就走吧。”男人说。  
“…我不走…”阿白侧过头去，他开始直接在男人面前脱起衣服：一件薄薄的外套，一件套头的卫衣，一条水洗蓝的牛仔裤，一条红色的秋裤——他竟然还穿着秋裤——而后是内裤。  
男人看着阿白将自己一件一件的脱光，他并未开口阻止，只是眼神里的不悦与不屑已经积攒到了顶峰，他看着阿白裸露出莹白瘦削的胴体，表情无动于衷，像是在仅仅看一个使人毫无欲望的，出丑的笑话。  
“作践自己有意思吗？”男人面对阿白，突然干瘪的问了一句。  
“有意思呀，”阿白仗着醉意，刻薄地回答道，“你看看我——”阿白说着，又坐在沙发上，他的两条大腿毫不扭捏地打开，露出一片干净鲜嫩的无毛密处，和两边腿根儿各一朵的玫瑰花。他去纹身了。  
男人看着眼前的画面，不知阿白找的是哪个比他还蹩脚的纹身师，那两朵玫瑰被纹印的很粗糙，暴殄天物一般永生留在阿白两条嫩白软乎的腿根皮肤上。不过就如同之前那些找男人纹身的妓女们所说的那样，精致的人儿与细嫩的皮肉，相比于美轮美奂的纹身作品，也许更适合粗糙敷衍的低俗图样，这种“优”与“劣”的对比才更能激发人们某种不可言说的赏品欲望——比如现在的男人，他现在面对着阿白，面对着那两朵不过寸长的玫瑰纹身，心中竟然有了赏阅下品造物的背德感，如同第一次观看性爱视频的童男一般，他知道自己应该背过眼去，应该对此不齿，但他又还想再看一眼，就一眼……多么假正经啊。  
“你喜欢这个纹身，对吧？”阿白语尾糯糯的声音传来，犹如塞壬，美妙魔音无处闪躲，男人只得尽数倾听：“它好看吗？你的眼都看直了。”  
男人知道自己不应该再看了，他在心里告诫了自己无数次，他拼命强迫自己挪开眼神儿，而就在男人努力的过程当中，那个天生就会引诱人的全裸的塞壬就又开口了。  
“我和给我纹身的人上床了。这个纹身是他抵给我的嫖资，”阿白伸手，轻轻拂过自己的腿根皮肉，他修剪整齐的干净指尖摁过一片玫瑰花瓣，他的腿肉儿因此而颤颤两下，“你觉得这个交易值吗？”  
男人终于撇过头去，他喉咙里“咯咯”几声，咬肌鼓起，英俊的面容喑喑，而后他哑着嗓子，像是极力压制怒火一般吐出两个字：“不值。”  
“为什么？”阿白不知是无意还是故意的追问道，“他是个据说挺有名的纹身师呢，找他纹身的钱我用了二十分钟就抵了。我和他上床，只二十分钟，我就能换来一个让你都看呆了的漂亮纹身——那你呢，你的二十分钟能换来什么？”  
男人不答，表情垂坠，他的后牙还是紧紧咬着，这让他的面容在此时看起来是狠鸷的。  
“你是来报复我的。”男人酝酿很久，最终才语气僵硬地说出这样一句话。  
“是呀，我是来报复你的。”阿白干脆地承认了，口气甚至是有些愉快的，他双颊上的酡红还未褪去，难以置信酒精竟然能使人变得刻薄。  
“你现在在想什么？”阿白问道，随后又自己回答：“我猜你在心里骂我。骂我下贱，淫荡，还是什么更难听的？”  
男人动作缓慢地摇了摇头，他同样缓慢地申明：“我没有在心里骂你，我为什么要骂你？我只是觉得这很不值得，但是就像你之前说过的，我也觉得我没有立场说出‘不值得’这几个字。你有你的生活态度和生活方式，这与我无关，我也不会再多嘴了。”  
这次轮到阿白沉默了，酒精带来的刻薄与咄咄逼人没能一直持续下去。阿白光裸着，沉默地坐在那里，而后他的感官终于迟钝地感受到了寒冷，这时男人温柔地递给他一张毯子。阿白躲进毯子里，他的头有些疼了，也许他真的喝了足够令他宿醉的酒。他回味着男人的话，回味着他以往与男人的所有交集，回味着男人刚刚塞给他一杯水时温暖的触感；男人曾经在床笫之间出口过的侮辱话语，它令阿白的身体兴奋；男人曾经冷淡凉薄的嘲讽说辞，它令阿白的自尊破碎；而男人刚进门的那杯热水，男人刚说完的那段自白，男人刚递来的那块毯子，它们令阿白的整个人在他捉摸不透的悲伤与无奈的边缘徘徊——热水与毯子，也许是男人给予他的第一次和最后一次的温暖。  
阿白靠在沙发上，呼吸平稳，他忽然转头，看着男人的侧脸，问他：“你今年多大？”  
男人回答：“二十九岁。”  
阿白问：“周岁还是虚岁？”  
男人回答：“周岁。”  
“哦…”阿白喃喃，“你还比我大几岁呢。”  
男人沉默了。阿白又飞快地找了另一个话题，他说：“你知道吗？我姓白…你可以叫我小白。”  
男人还是沉默，他不知道这对话有什么意义，其实阿白也不知道。他只是不想让空气再沉默下去了，随便说点什么吧，什么都行，过于安静的环境会让阿白饮下的酒精再次作祟——他有些想哭了，不知道为什么。而使他变得与平常不一样的，不知道原因的情绪的源头，大可都归在酒精头上，这是只很完美的替罪羊。  
“我们真的不做爱了吗？”阿白又喃喃问道，“也许这次之后，我们就不会再见了呢。”  
“你要去哪里？”男人这次主动发问，“如果觉得我又在多嘴的话，你可以不回答。”  
“你很好奇吗？”阿白反问，“你不多嘴，其实…其实你不多嘴——我知道你是为我好…是吧？”  
男人不答。也许吧，也许是为了阿白好，男人想。他自己也不知道，也许是为了阿白，希望阿白能够做个光明正大地爱与被爱的人，也有可能只是好奇阿白为什么执着于做个婊子……他不知道。  
而阿白见得不到回答，于是低低地说了一句：“…好吧。”他眨眨眼睛，再次问男人道：“…我们真的不做爱了吗？和我再做一次吧。”阿白说着，又补充一句：“做完之后我就告诉你一个秘密。”  
阿白掀开毯子，他莹莹的身体重新暴露在男人面前，平坦的胸膛还是一副贫瘠的样子，可偏偏就是那种脆弱的单薄感最为勾人。阿白细长的脚掌轻轻蹬上男人的大腿，他的踝骨很细，如果男人想要拒绝他的话，只需一握就可以把阿白的小腿扔下自己的身体，但是男人没有。  
“不再拒绝我了吗？”阿白吸吸鼻子，瓮声瓮气地问道，“那你快来抱抱我吧，我还是有点儿冷呢。”  
英俊的男人再也战胜不了可怜兮兮的妖精，因为人类的组成物质里天生就带着对于性的不可抗力，而阿白将这一次的“性”说成了“做爱”，这个词儿使得两人身体上的亲昵变得温馨许多，这真是个狡猾的花招儿。  
男人拥住阿白，拥住阿白凉丝丝的瘦韧身体，阿白在男人的怀抱里完全舒展，眼睛湿漉漉的，像只孱弱的、可以被一把掐死的小动物。男人的手放在了他的脸上，软乎乎的，触手温热光滑。他眨眨眼睛，眼神里瑟瑟不减，却把脸颊更往男人手里蹭，仿佛是在讨好他。  
男人似乎很吃这一套，他奖赏般地捏捏阿白的耳垂，而后他抬起身子，站起来，手臂勾住阿白的背与腰，竟是将阿白打横抱了起来。  
“你要带我去床上吗？”阿白在男人怀里问道。  
“嗯，”男人应了一声，“床上会舒服点儿。”  
接下来的性爱是很温柔的，本应不是阿白会喜欢的那种，但阿白却依旧很享受，甚至比他与男人的第一次更加享受。  
进入阿白的时候，阿白咬紧了嘴唇，这种永远无法立刻适应的硕大挤进窄小密道的感觉使得阿白的反应像个处子。男人缓慢的挺进，阿白“嗯嗯”的哼哼，声音是娇糯的，听在人耳朵里就带上了不知从何而来的幼齿感。  
“别有什么负担…”阿白仰躺着，喉结凸出，他嘴唇喏喏蠕动，继续在说：“我不当婊子了…你不要恨我，你是最后一个抱我的…”  
男人听清了他的话，于是下身像是回应阿白一般狠狠地顶弄他一下，阿白因此而哀哀叫了一声，他的手指下意识的将男人的手臂死死掐住。  
男人手掌很有力气，他将阿白的两条腿紧紧掐住，手指将那儿的白肉勒出红印儿来，他几乎把阿白对折过去，阿白好难受，他喘息都要倒不上气儿，但他没有抱怨，只是小声抽着气，流着眼泪，乖顺地帮男人抱住自己的膝弯。男人带有一层薄薄茧子的掌心抚摸过阿白的腿根儿，那儿纹着两朵粗糙却开的娇艳的玫瑰。男人盯着那两朵花儿看着，而后忽然低头，用嘴唇去吻了它们。  
阿白在腿根儿被男人唇舌抚弄的一瞬间便再也忍耐不住似的，他发出小兽幼崽求乳一般的哭声，音调儿很低，却很放肆，男人不理他的哭与泪，只是专心用舌尖描绘着玫瑰的每一瓣的花线走向。  
“别…啊啊，别舔了…”阿白打着哭嗝求着男人，“别，不要…不要了…”  
男人收回肆虐的舌头，从阿白腿间抬起头，他的模样还是很英俊的，这个词儿就算已经被用来形容男人无数次了，可他依旧是英俊的，他的相貌使他与别人有了天生的距离感，而他眉目中无法消弭的忧郁也使他看上去好似更加不近人情。这个不近人情的男人用手指抹掉阿白脸上的泪水，声音低低的叫他一声：“小白……”阿白听见男人这样叫他，于是脸庞更加潮红地咬住自己嘴唇。男人接着对他说：“小白，如果让我纹，我会纹的比他更好。”男人继续说道：“精致的东西才更配你…”  
阿白“啊啊”哭叫，他无话可说，只能双手掰着自己臀瓣，身体力行地乞求男人更加深的进入。  
男人最后射在了阿白的肚皮上，那儿的皮肉饱受摧残，于是最后留在上面的那滩精液就像是奖赏，阿白的性器依旧是在被男人用手抚慰的过程中射的，男人没有嫌弃。  
阿白躺在床上喘息，他还没从余韵中走出，但他也没忘记之前答应过男人的事，于是他保持着躺在床上，一身精液的状态，低低开口向男人说着：“我是骗你的。”  
男人盯着阿白，他问：“什么？”  
阿白说：“我是骗你的。我没有和那个纹身师上床…他也不是很有名的纹身师。那两朵花儿花了我挺多钱呢…我知道他纹的不好看，”阿白嚅喏着，“我就是…我就是想气气你。”  
男人半晌无话，他挤了半天，最后才从嘴里挤出一句：“你，你骗我干什么……”  
阿白皱着张脸儿，他弱弱带着哭腔，小孩儿撒娇一般地对男人说：“他纹的时候让我好疼…”  
男人无奈叹口气，他手指摸摸阿白的脸侧，嘴里不知算不算安慰似的对他说：“疼就对了，我纹的话也会让你疼的。”  
他俩做完爱，收拾完后已经将要天明，阿白湿着头发穿着衣服，忽然想起什么似的，于是对男人说：“你不是说过你不带人回家过夜吗？”这句话说的贼喊捉贼，男人闻言，配合地摆出一副明显腹诽的表情，这幅表情使得男人带上了一丝平凡的人气儿，像是好接近了许多。阿白看见男人的表情之后便开始笑呵呵的乐，他又自言自语一样地说：“我也说过我不在外头过夜呢。”  
一切妥当之后，阿白和男人坐在沙发上，两人之间隔着微妙的一丝距离，像是两人都默认了些什么似的。阿白眼睛转转，而后扭头问男人：“那副画，那副画你画完了吗？”  
男人摇头，讷讷地回答：“没有。”  
阿白又问：“那你还画吗？”  
男人想了想，回答：“不画了吧。”  
阿白“哦”了一声，然后他试探性的开口问道：“那…那副画能送给我吗？或者我买也可以。”  
男人无奈笑笑，他回答：“送给你吧——虽然画的也是你。”  
阿白说：“我知道，”他歪着脑袋，手指又下意识的放进嘴里去咬，他说：“我知道画的是我呀。”

天亮之后阿白就离开了，离开之前两个人交换了手机号，临走的时候，阿白又确认一般地对男人说：“我之前答应你的，都是真的。”  
男人点点头，阿白看着男人抿抿嘴唇。而后当他经过男人身边准备离开的时候，却被男人拉住，而后拥抱了一下。  
“从现在开始，我们都是普通人了，”男人在阿白的耳边说道，“随时都可以联系我。希望你好，小白。”  
阿白拱拱男人的肩窝，男人拍拍他，而后放开了手。阿白说了一句“再见”，男人便也回他一句“再见”。

“嫖客”，“画家”与“男人”，从此男人便只以最普通的“男人”的身份继续过生活。普通并没有什么不好，它使得“爱”与“被爱”的存在变得理所应当，而阿白也多了一个名为“小白”的称呼，从此有个人便会这样叫他——想必他也是更喜欢这个名字的。


End file.
